Different World
by Banjir TomatCeri2013
Summary: Hadiah kecil dari Panitia Contest Banjir TomatCeri III untuk Juara Pertama Kategori AU dengan penname hanaruppi dan untuk seluruh Savers yang luar biasa. Selamat membaca! Fresh and Reddish like a Cherry Tomato


Kedua kakiku masih setia menyusuri trotoar jalan menuju ke _Raven High_, sekolah menenengah atas yang ada di ujung sana. Malam ini adalah malam akhir tahun karena itu pihak sekolah mengadakan acara pesta dansa, acara tahunan yang paling ditunggu-tunggu oleh semua siswa-siswi di sekolah, termasuk diriku.

* * *

**Different World**

**by Sweet Magenta**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Alternate Universe**

* * *

_A/N: Terinspirasi dari novel Ghostgirl: Rest In Popularity © Tonya Hurley_

_Ficlet ini adalah hadiah kecil untuk pemenang dari kategori AU. Saya ucapkan selamat ya! Dan, err mohon maaf jika hadiah yang berupa ficlet ini tidak memuaskan. Hiks. _

_Semoga suka. m(._.)m_

* * *

Angin di saat langit telah kelam ini tak membuatku terganggu, sebaliknya aku malah menyukai setiap hembusan dingin yang terasa menusuk kecil kulitku. Aneh, memang. Tapi begitulah kenyataannya.

Tak terasa beberapa meter di depanku berdiri kokoh bangunan sekolah bergaya eropa yang termasyhur di kota Raven. Sekolah dengan fatilitas terlengkap yang menjadi tempat impian para remaja yang ingin menuntut ilmu. Memiliki pagar berukuran tinggi besar bagai harpa raksasa yang begitu impresif.

Dengan cepat kulewati pagar kembar itu untuk memasuki area sekolah, pohon-pohon besar menghiasi setiap sisi jalan utama yang kulewati. Suara alunan musik _jazz _yangsamar-samar terdengar semakin lama semakin jelas saat aku mendekat ke pintu masuk yang sudah dihias dengan bahan dasar mawar.

Aku menyusup ke dalam aula dengan perasaan gugup ketika melihat banyak anak-anak remaja yang kebanyakan berpasangan. Tapi lagi-lagi aku menghela nafas setelah mengingat _kondisi_ku saat ini. Toh, tak ada yang peduli. Kulayangkan pandangan _emerald_-ku ke segala penjuru, berusaha mencari seseorang namun tak kutemukan. Sekali lagi aku melongok dari balik manusia-manusia yang mengenakan pakaian formal ini—tak sepertiku yang sekarang hanya memakai seragam SMA.

"Oh, kalau tak salah Sasuke ada di atap bersama teman-temannya," refleks kepalaku menoleh dengan cepat saat seorang gadis memberi informasi kepada pemuda berambut klimis yang kukenal bernama Sai, kakak kelasku. Lucu sekali, pertanyaanku terjawab sudah.

* * *

Setelah itu aku pun mengikuti Sai yang sepertinya berjalan ke arah tangga untuk menuju atap. Satu-persatu ceruk anak tangga kupijaki, tak terlalu banyak untuk sampai di hadapan pintu bercat biru itu. Tangan Sai memutar knop pintu dan mendorongnya hingga terbuka lebar.

Hawa dingin kembali menyapaku, juga suara cempreng dari pemuda berambut kuning jabrik yang kuketahui bernama Naruto itu. Pandanganku kini tertuju pada pemuda tampan yang duduk di kursi panjang bersama semua teman laki-laki yang tak lain adalah anggota tim basketnya.

Kupandang dirinya dengan tatapan kagum. Saat ini Sasuke mengenakan _tuxedo_ hitam yang kontras dengan warna kulitnya yang putih. Begitu mempesona, bahkan aku butuh jeda beberapa menit untuk berkedip.

Itu memang dia. Sasuke Uchiha. Ketua dari tim basket yang sering meraih kejuaraan. Aku menyimpan perasaan khusus namun tak terbalas padanya sejak pertama kali aku melihatnya. Tepatnya saat masa orientasi siswa di mana aku dan dirinya ada di satu grup yang sama.

Hampir setiap hari, aku memandanginya yang sedang berlatih giat di lapangan. Memantul-mantulkan bola dengan tangannya dan melempar hingga masuk ke dalam _ring_.

Hampir setiap hari, aku mengekorinya ke perpustakaan dan memperhatikannya yang sibuk membaca buku-buku tebal dari kejauahan.

Hampir setiap hari, aku melihatnya di kantin dengan puluhan _fangirls_ yang mengerubunginya.

Kadang aku merasa bodoh. Mencintai laki-laki yang tak pernah punya minat untuk menyapaku ini. Kupikir perasaan ini hanya sebatas suka dan kagum biasa. Tapi tidak. Bukan dua perasaan itu yang kurasa, apalagi benci.

"Sasuke!" seruku memanggil namanya, namun tak digubris sama sekali. Kulihat dia masih terlihat asyik mengobrol dengan teman-temannya, tertawa lepas seperti tak ada beban yang menimpa jiwanya. Ah, jadi begini ya Sasuke saat tidak sedang dengan wajah dan sifat angkuhnya yang biasa ia tunjukkan di depan umum?

Aku tersenyum kecil, rasa hangat terasa menjalari setiap inci wajahku. Kuyakin saat ini wajahku pasti memerah. Seperti orang gila senyumku semakin lebar kemudian terkekeh tidak jelas lalu, lalu kenapa cairan panas keluar dari pelupuk mataku dan mengalir melewati pipiku?

Kenapa tiba-tiba aku menangis?

Kenapa tiba-tiba dadaku terasa sesak?

"Sasuke?" _liquid_ sialan ini semakin deras sampai menikung masuk menyentuh indera pengecapku.

Diacuhkan lagi. Rasanya sakit sekali di sini... di hatiku.

Aku semakin mendekati sosoknya. Mencoba mengambil alih perhatiannya agar tertuju padaku. Menepuk-nepuk tangan di depan wajahnya. Tapi sepasang obsidian indah itu tak kunjung menatapku.

Smbari menyeka air mataku demgan kasar, masih kucoba terus-menerus untuk memanggil, bahkan, meneriaki namanya. Persetan dengan pita suara yang robek atau apa.

Berkali-kali.

Tak ada perubahan. sampai pada akhirnya aku menyerah.

"Sasuke... hiks," panggilku lagi dengan nada lebih lirih, kali ini mencoba untuk menyentuh kedua pipinya, tapi yang ada tanganku malah menembus kulitnya. Aku tak bisa menyentuhnya. Dan tak akan pernah bisa.

Oh, aku baru ingat.

Itu semua karena aku adalah Sakura Haruno. Seorang gadis yang mencintai salah satu pangeran sekolah dengan setulus hati. Satu minggu yang lalu, tewas dengan konyol di dalam laboraturium akibat tersedak permen _mint_.

Dan permen _mint_ itu adalah pemberian Sasuke sang pujaan hatiku.

* * *

"Seharusnya aku sadar, kalau dunia kita memang benar-benar berbeda... sekarang."

* * *

_A/N: Waduh, kerasa nggak sih feel-nya? Semoga aja iya, hehe. #ngarep ._._

_Sebenernya pengen ngupas(?) lebih dalem itu kematiannya Sakura, cuma nanti takut kepanjangan. Intinya, dia mati karena tersedak dan terlalu bahagia xD Maaf kalo gaje._

_Sign, Sweet Magenta_


End file.
